The Unbreakable Fallen Pair
by VaporousCreeper
Summary: What if Issei was a fallen angel/human hybrid the same as Akeno. Issei and Akeno are childhood friends since Irina left Issei for family reasons. Suddenly during their preparation for a sleepover, a force is here to kill them for being half-bloods then their split for 2 years after their mothers were murdered by them. Non-perverted Issei/OP Issei/ IsseiXAkeno single-pairing


Welcome to 'The Unbreakable Fallen Pair'

This story is about both, Issei and Akeno being Fallen angels, human hybrids and their mothers being killed for it.

As for my other fanfiction about rushing, Asia's arc was a sup plot within the Riser arc.

"Fallen" - Talking out loud  
_'Fallen'_ \- Thoughts  
**["Fallen"] - **Sacred Gear Talking out loud  
_**['Fallen'] **_\- Sacred Gear Talking to host/thoughts  
***Pop* **\- Sound effects

* * *

**Prologue: Meeting and The Unsealing**

**Somewhere in Kuoh, Japan – Nighttime, Unknown POV**

My father has already left for work that I have little to no understanding of yet. I'm slowly understanding what my parents are talking about regarding me.

Far as I'm aware, supernatural does exist. I'm talking about like God, angels, devils, dragons, not to mention fallen angels. I'm a fallen angel, human hybrid. My father is a fallen angel and my mother is human.

My father is Baraqiel Himejima, he's very serious and overprotective and sometimes it gets out of hand.  
My mother is Shuri Himejima, she's a very loving mother and I love her a lot, she's protective just not as much as my father, she's also really into S&M.

My name is Akeno Himejima, I'm currently 7 years old and I'm currently having fun with my mother but I yet to noticed that I have a seal on me to lock away my supernatural powers. The only thing I still have left to use is a pair of fallen angel wings.

I have a very close friend called Issei Hyoudou, He's a year younger than me, he's like a boyfriend to me. Both our parents know this and tease us about it but I don't want to hurt him by what I am. I'm now waiting for him for a sleepover until.

***Bang***

I turned to see a group of people came running through into our house.

* * *

**Somewhere else in Kuoh, Japan – Issei's POV**

My name is Issei Hyoudou, Aged 6 years and Son of Miki Hyoudou and Azazel Hyoudou. Yes, I'm a fallen angel, human hybrid. My father being the Governor-General of the fallen angels.

My father has started to train me on how to use my powers with light-based weapons but he's mostly not around because of work and I get that.

As of right now, it's nighttime and I'm just getting for my sleepover with my childhood friend, Akeno after Irina left, suddenly…

***Bang* **

I hear a bang from downstairs so my curious nature led me to the source of the sudden noise.

As I went downstairs, something is telling me to run and hide so I wait behind a wall I started to listen.

"Where's your son!" I hear someone spatted at my mother.

"I'm not telling you anything!" my mother retaliated at him.

Many things are now running through my mind, from my mother risking for me to me being killed.

"Fine then," then I hear my mother scream to death.

I came out of my hiding to see 3 men with black, angel-like wings and my mother lying on the very bloody floor.

"MUMMY!" I cried out after seeing what they did to my mother but she didn't move nor responded, "why? Why does it have to be this way?" I mumbled.

"because you have something that is a threat to us and we need to rid of it." The leader said with venom, "Kill him," he singled his 2 partners after me.

**_['Boy,'] _**A voice ringed out of my mind and time seemed to slow down.

I look around to find where the voice came from.

**_['Boy, do you want to avenge your mother's death?'] _**the voice ringed in my mind again.

_'Yes, I want avenge mummy's death,' _I replied in determination,_ 'no matter what cost!'_

**_['Very well, here, have my power to avenge your mother,'] _**he stated, **_['Say the word and you will have it.'] _**I hear him finished off and time speed back up.

"Boosted Gear!" I shouted the first thing that came up in my mind and putting fear on all 3 of the figures and the 2 were about to attack me stopped.

A red, dragon-like gauntlet with 2 golden spikes and a green jewel and appeared on my left arm

"He unlocked his sacred gear!" the leader sound shocked, "Kill him before he does."

His partners wasted no time and threw light spears at him but it was no use as Issei grabbed both of the light spears and broke both of them.

**["Boost!"] **Issei's gauntlet shouted and he started to kill the 2 partners by sending punches to their guts making them fall to the floor.

The leader had a light spear ready before he was able to throw I pinned him to the wall behind him via his throat.

"Who send you here!?" I demanded.

"I'm, not, tell-ing who-" he has difficulty speaking because I have him pinned to the wall so I started to squeeze his neck.

"Alright!-, I'll—tell you," the leader starting to lose air now, "It was- Kokabiel."

After hearing that it was Kokabiel that send these 3 after me, I didn't hesitate to kill him by squeezing his neck to the point of disconnecting his head.

I ran out of the house via the backdoor into the forest.

* * *

**Kuoh Forest, Japan – Akeno's POV**

I've been running for my life because my mother was murdered in front of me from 3 fallen angels, my father wasn't there to protect me and I hate him for my fallen angel side because they told me being a fallen angel, human hybrid was a disgrace and tried to kill me for it, that's why I hate my father for this curse he put on me.

And I'm still on the run from them but more fallen angels started to find me and more, and more. I've been finding hiding spots all the time and these spots only last for like an hour before finding me.

All of this lasted for 2 years before making towards a female, about the same age as me but with red, crimson hair and 2 bat-like wings.

"You will either, die or live for me," she said to me before I could get a response I hear a very familiar voice from my right side.

"AKENO!" I hear him shouting, crying at me and jumping towards me, hugging me tightly.

"Issei!?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, it's me Akeno!" he exclaimed and my only response was to hug him tightly as well and cried.

With 10 minutes of both of us crying, the crimson-haired girl broke it up.

"Anyways, I would like the both of you in my peerage, once I get my pieces that is," she offered before she can continue, she was interrupted by a small, black-haired, loli girl.

"They both will be able to join your peerage if they so want to, I will like to train them along with Baka-red so this won't happen again," she stated emotionlessly emerging from the shadows, "They will be trained up to the fullest before you get your pieces, Rias Gremory." She finished.

"By the way, when do you get your pieces?" she asked Rias.

"7 years from now" she answered.

"Ok, seen you then" the girl left with me and Issei teenagers.

"Wait!" Rias exclaimed as she tried to stop the girl but it was useless.

**Unknown location, Underworld – Third POV**

As she left Rias with the 2 teenagers, Akeno and Issei, the girl started to introduce herself.

"Hello Issei and Akeno, I'm Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon god" she introduces herself as a very big red dragon appeared.

**"And I'm Great red" **the dragon introduced himself and the 2 teenagers are scared by the power he's releasing.

"Baka-red, tone down your power," Ophis asked.

"Ok sorry, I got carried away" he changed in his human form and dying down his power, "why do you always calling me Baka-red?"

"I'm not going to answer that stupid of a question, Baka-red" Ophis replied with a hint of irritation. "We're here to train you two" Issei and Akeno look at each other and then looked back as Ophis.

""Please train Us!"" both of them shouted at her.

"But first, we need to remove these seals that are on both of you." Ophis went up to both of them and remove their seals. As she removed their seals, power filled the room and 4 fallen angel wings on their backs.

"Wait you're the same as me!?" Akeno exclaimed and started to cry as she is the same as Issei, "Wait, where's your parents?"

"M-M-My mother was killed, Akeno," Issei started to tear up as well.

Akeno said nothing and hugged Issei more and cried some more. After 2 minutes of crying, Ophis broke it up.

"Ok, Let's start," Ophis stated.

So for the next 7 years, they're training by Great red and Ophis.

* * *

**7 Years later**

Issei mastered his light-based weapon and his boosted gear. He can hold his Balance breaker for a very long time and his Juggernaut drive for a year or so.

Akeno has mastered her light-based weapons and her lighting-thunder from her father, her power can rival her father now so if he steps too far, she can put him back to his place.

Akeno is now 16 years of age with a beautiful, young body, extreme bust and Issei is 15 with a muscular body with a brown spikey hair. Their relationship has bloomed from childhood friends to lovers and both of them can't keep their hands off each other.

Both are ready to be added to Rias's peerage and find out about their fellow peerage members.

**Gremory Household, Underworld – Issei's POV**

We just finished our ride on the Gremory train and we're knocked on the door and waiting for the door to be open. The door opens for us after we knocked.

"Hello, we're for Rias Gremory" I stated and we've been invited in the house.

"Ah, right on time" A female voice sounds like Rias, said as I heard it, "Let's start."

She placed her Queen piece in Akeno and 8 Pawns in Me, all of the pieces that were added had mutated, "Wow, all of the pieces that I added have mutated!" Rias said with shock on her face and shocking the others in the room.

"Akeno Himejima, I, Rias Gremory, to surrender your soul, to be my Queen," She chanted, 16 wings came popping out, 12 fallen angel and 4 devil wings.

"Wow!" Rias said in shock.

"Issei Hyoudou, I, Rias Gremory, to surrender your soul, to be my Pawn," She chanted again for my but 18 wings came popping out, 14 fallen angel and 4 devil.

We spent time together with the peerage members

Rias has Kiba Yuuto as her knight, Koneko Toujou as her rook and Asia Argento as her bishop.

**Nighttime – Third POV**

As Issei and Akeno have had their fun, their both went to their room that have been assigned to them.

"Issei," Akeno asked as getting Issei's attention, "Rias asked, more like insisted, for me to attend a school called Kuoh Acadamy." She said with sadness.

"Why are you sad Akeno?" Issei asked.

"It's because I won't see you for a year" Akeno is now starting to cry.

Issei is now hugging her for insurance, "Don't worry, I'll attend the school in a years time"

"You better hope so" she replied as both of them went to bed.

* * *

**Kuoh Acadamy, Japan – Issei's POV**

I have just entered the school gates and I'm hearing screams from the girls and death threats from the boys.

As I got to my classroom I see a very familiar person at the back.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, Please treat me well" I introduced myself to the classroom. As I have done so, questions came up and I answered them until a girl stood up.

"Issei, are you single?" she asked, this girl has a small bust and ping glasses.

"No," I bluntly stated. All of the girls have lost their happiness as they lost the chance of having me.

"Then who is the lucky one?" she continued.

I look the person that in found familiar that turns out to be Akeno, that is currently sleeping. I have a grin on my face of an idea that popped in my head.

"Someone is currently sleeping in the very room so let's start clapping for no reason to wake her up" I instructed.

We all started to clap, less than a second later, Akeno started to clap for no reason. All of us started to laugh out arses off over Akeno sleeping in the classroom.

Akeno pouted at us for that act.

"Hello Akeno, how's your sleep?" I sarcastically said to her.

She completely ignored the question and ran up to me and hugged me, I returned the hug. All of the students have jaws dropped the floor as to why she hugged me.

"To answer your question from earlier, Akeno here is my girlfriend" I stated.

"WHHAAAAT!" all of the people in the classroom shouted.

* * *

AN: Tell me if you want me to continue this story and yes, this story as bad grammar.

See you in the next chapter.


End file.
